


Oikawa's a Furry

by BestFicWriter69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Furry, Gun Violence, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFicWriter69/pseuds/BestFicWriter69
Summary: So say Geronimo!Say Geronimo!Say Geronimo!Say Geronimo!Say Geronimo!Say Geronimo!Say Geronimo!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Oikawa's a Furry

Poor poor E-wa. Always having to deal with Oi boy. So much struggle, so much effort. Oi boy was of the fur. A rac rac, indeed he was. He has no hour of day without fur. Morning, fur, afternoon, fur, night, fur. Always fur. E-wa no like. For he no fur. Very anti fur he was. In the middle of night, Oi boy be in trash. LOUD NOISE! VERY LOUD NOISE OUTSIDE COME! Wakey wakey E-wa did. Grab a bottle of spray. Did a walkie jig to the garbage can outside house. Did spray spray to Oi boy, Oi boy scram out of trash, hiss he did. Oi boy is a very very scary rac rac. But whats this? Rac rac Oi boy has gun!! E-wa take cover, he no want to get ba da bopped. Oi boy ran into woods to be with rac rac brethren. Oi boy free boy.


End file.
